


Playing it (not so) straight

by runningoncoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gay Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningoncoffee/pseuds/runningoncoffee
Summary: A backstory for some of the Harry Potter characters who I headcanon as not being straight, with some content for all you shippers too.





	Playing it (not so) straight

**Author's Note:**

> These are my personal hc's for these characters. If you disagree, thats perfectly okay, we all have different opinions.  


For Harry, it was Cedric. Yellow quidditch robes, and strong arms, and a glinting prefects badge. Wide smiles in the corridors, and the way he pushed his hair back as he walked, with a sort of careless elegance.

The Dursley’s reaction to anyone not following societies heterosexual norms was enough to make Harry feel sick to his stomach. Every time his mind wandered and the thoughts of how Cedric’s hand, worn by endless hours on the quidditch pitch would feel in his own slipped into his mind, he pushed up mental blocks, walls so towering he felt dizzy. He knew homosexuality wasn’t wrong for others, but thanks to Vernon, the message that it was something sinful was drilled into his own psyche, inescapable and terrifying.

Then there was Cho. Sweet, reliable, and one of the most skilful fliers he had seen. When Harry asked her to the Yule Ball, only to be told that she was going with Cedric, he couldn’t work out which of them he was jealous of. He watched them dancing, fixated on the way Cedric’s hand encircled Cho’s waist and the way Cho’s head burrowed into Cedric’s shoulder as she became tired.

Acceptance was a hard journey. Nights spent crying with a silencing charm so that Ron wouldn’t wake up, and most likely, find out the reason. However, help, as it so often does, came from a very unexpected place.

One day, as Harry was on the way to potions, he was pulled aside by McGonagall. In her office, after she had said her customary “have a biscuit, Potter”, she persuaded him to explain to her what was going on. When Harry had explained, with a fair few tears involved, she walked around the small table they were sitting at, and hugged him, with reassuring words. Right before he left, McGonagall picked up a small paperclip on her desk, and transfigured it into a rainbow flag, hanging it up behind her chair. That night, Harry felt the happiest he had been in a long while. 

Then it all went wrong.

Cedric was dead. Although nothing could have possibly happened between them, Harry could have sworn he felt his heart shatter into shards, which in turn, viciously pierced his chest. He had loved Cedric, he must have. The pain was too unbearable to be explained away. But there was something else. Someone else.

On the train the next year, when he saw Cho, her eyes red and puffy, he had an inexplicable urge to kiss her, to try, in some sick way, to take away her pain. The more he watched her, eating meals, playing quidditch, or hunched over a stack of books in the library, the more all the feelings he had felt for Cedric started flooding back. The confusion was building, how could he like both boys and girls?

The library provided the word bisexual, in a thin book of famous LGBTQ witches and wizards. It finally clicked, he was able to release a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. He wasn’t abnormal at all. He, Harry James Potter was bisexual, and he was proud of it.

He was still proud on his wedding day, beaming, as Narcissa strode down the aisle with the love of his life, as Harry waited at the altar. He thought, no, he knew that he was the luckiest man alive.

\------------

Hermione always knew what was expected of her. She would end up marrying Ron, in the perfect fairytale wedding. But it wasn’t perfect.

She loved Ron, she really did. But it was never in anything more than platonic. When Ron smiled or held a door open for her, her stomach didn’t twirl in the way that all the teen gossip magazines she had hoarded under her bed said it would.

Actually, she never had those feelings for anyone. Not until the eighth year, when she returned to Hogwarts. Ron was always training the younger years, having being made quidditch coach, instead of choosing to complete his education, and Harry was off following a certain blond like a lovesick puppy. Even Ginny and Luna were always curled up somewhere, and Hermione was many things, but she tried not to be a third wheel.

So, she tried to make new friends and found one she could have never expected. While sitting in the library, she was approached by Pansy Parkinson, laden with textbooks, and awkward apologies. As it turned out, they were very well intellectually matched, but Pansy’s parents never wanted her to do too well, in case her husband-to-be got nervous and backed out. Pansy’s parents, Hermione learned, had arranged for her to be married off to a death eater, who was at least twice her age.

“Fat chance they have of that happening” she had said, smirking “trying to marry off their lesbian daughter’s never going to work,” she said, laughing bitterly.

At the word “lesbian”, Hermione’s brain went into overdrive. Why did she care, Harry wasn’t straight, she had no problem with the LGBT+ community so why was her brain analysing all of Pansy’s actions in the lead up to the “reveal”.

Hermione didn’t understand why she was bothered. She made a new friend and that was what mattered in the end. But it didn’t stop her from thinking about it all night, even when the curtains were drawn tightly around her four-poster bed.

Luckily, the realisation came swiftly after, as she was walking to potions class a few weeks later. By that time Hermione and Pansy had become firm friends, so there was no surprise when Pansy came rushing up to her, so they could walk side by side. As they reached the door, Pansy sped in front, holding the door open. As Hermione walked through the door, she received a glittering smile from Pansy, and she felt it, the sparks, the flip of the stomach, everything that she had been taught to expect when you had a crush. In that moment, everything clicked together, finally.

Those feelings got even stronger a month later, as Hermione stumbled back into her dorm, her lips stained with Pansy’s signature purple lipstick.

\------------

Draco loved quidditch players. His walls were papered with posters, from floor to ceiling of the gorgeous males, toned from hours of hardcore training, smiling at him with their perfectly white teeth. Narcissa would joke, years later, when he finally plucked up the courage to come out that she should have seen it coming all along.

His father was the classic, straight-edged pureblood parent. Arranged marriage was always at the forefront of his plans for Draco, likewise for his two closest friends, Blaise and Pansy. If he found out Draco was not going to settle down and have nice little pureblood babies, well, the consequences didn’t bear thinking about, not for the time being anyway. 

Although his father was so traditional in his ideas, Draco knew he was gay from a young age. One reason? Pansy. Pansy knew far too much, far too young, thanks to her mothers rather raunchy library, which she had always had free reign of, and they had spent far too much time together poring over some very graphic images most summers after they had begun their education at Hogwarts, when Pansy made the authoritative decision their education was lacking in other ways.

Pansy was also the first person he told about his crush, that turned into full-on infatuation for Harry Potter. To Draco, no matter what punches (literal or metaphorical) were thrown at him, he still thought Harry was the most interesting and attractive person he had ever laid eyes on.

Sadly, his schoolboy crush came with a price. When the dark lord and his cohort made Malfoy Manor their residence, Draco had to make sure his mental shields were always up. One little slip and he would be eliminated. Having to do this all the time was exhausting, and in his sixth and seventh year, he floated around Hogwarts like a ghost, his skin almost grey, and the bags under his eyes a dark purple.

In the eighth year, the shields continued to be raised. Although the dark lord was vanquished, it had become a habit. After he had attempted a stilted apology to Harry in the corridor, he thought that would be the last of his interactions with the dark-haired boy. 

He began holing himself up in his room when it wasn’t lesson time, barely eating. One day, however, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, only to see Harry standing there, his hair messy, wearing an oversized hoodie, smiling at him, and holding out a cupcake that smelt like it was fresh from the kitchens.

“You weren’t showing up for meals, do you want this?”

In shock at the sheer kindness this boy showed him, Draco Malfoy, his enemy, all he could stutter out was a “y-yes”

Six years later, he said yes again to Harry Potter, with much more conviction, but this time, instead of a cupcake, it was an engagement ring, with two snitches intertwined by the wings

Draco loved quidditch players.

\------------

Luna Lovegood had never cared about gender. Her mother had always been very open about her polyamorous identity, and before she died, she had always encouraged Luna to explore who she was, and who she liked.

She had a crush on a few people through her life. There was Neville, kind, sweet and protective. There was Alyx, who had always lived next door. They were always up for a cake baking session, or a deep discussion on one of the new creatures that Luna and Xenophilius had discovered on one of their holiday expeditions to the mountains. And then there was Ginny. 

Ginny was Luna’s rock. At home, she had never had to hide her attraction to people of any gender, but at Hogwarts, things were different. Jokes were made every day, her belongings strewn all over school. She was tripped up in corridors and talked about behind her back. Professor Sprout, bless her, tried her best, but it seemed there was no way to control it when it was on such a large scale.

The only other person who figured out what was going on was Ginny, who had more success in tackling it. Her strategy was to walk in, all guns blazing and hit anyone who dared question her with a killer bat bogey hex, while Luna watched from the sidelines in complete and utter awe.

After that, Luna and Ginny became inseparable, with Luna being a more consistent feature of Gryffindor’s common room than her own. Neither Sprout or McGonagall seemed to care all that much, both girls were incredibly well-performing students.

Luna couldn’t remember the exact moment she realised she had feelings for Ginny. In all fairness, it would be hard for Luna not to have feelings for the beautiful Weasley powerhouse, so she wasn’t surprised or concerned about how she felt was telling her how she felt that was the problem.

Happily enough, that problem sorted itself, however, as Ginny was actually the one to confess. She did it in front of all of the other students, as a way of showing just how proud to be in love with Luna she was, as a final “fuck you” to anyone who ever disrespected her, and Luna’s heart swelled with emotion.

Shortly after, they created Hogwarts first LGBT+ alliance, as a safe space for those who wanted to meet new people and have fun. The club continued on well after they left, fronted by potions master Draco Malfoy-Potter, and defence against the dark arts Professor Harry Malfoy-Potter, and was one of the main supporters of Hermione Granger’s successful bid for Minister of Magic, where she and her first lady, Pansy Parkinson criminalised arranged marriages, while also decriminalising gay marriage.

All’s well that ends well, Luna supposed.


End file.
